shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightifa
Lightifa is the femslash ship between Lightning Farron and Tifa Lockhart from the Final Fantasy fandom. Canon As Lightning and Tifa are from different Final Fantasy series, they have never met in canon. Since Lightning is from Final Fantasy XIII, while Tifa's is Final Fantasy VII. Both of their Final Fantasy games are two of the well liked FF sages/trilogies, from how their stories continued after their first games. Lightning's FF series is made out of three games, while Tifa's has a few sequels and prequels where some of them are featured in an film and two short amines than just a few other games. While they have never met in canon, they do in the Dissidia series, since they both appear as warriors of Materia, as well as allies in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (where they both make their first appearances in the series), Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Both Lightning and Tifa have lost a member of their families to people from a type of garment in their FF worlds, in which began their paths of rising up against those in power for the sake of saving their home Final Fantasy worlds, with the help of their friends. Tifa's home FF world relays on the Life stream for power and fuel, while Lightning's depends on the Fal'Cie for food and such, and their time traveling with their parties have gotten to learn a bit more about their worlds and how they can change it for the better together; so they could save them from a grim fate. Where one of those world ending disasters would have been brought upon from a large, heavy object falling from the sky, if Tifa, Lightning and their parties haven't set events that stopped the impact from happening. In order for them to summon a summon monster in their Final Fantasy worlds, both Tifa and Lightning require a type of crystal to do so. Tifa's is a red colored Materia, while Lightning can summon her Odin Eidolon from her rose shaped Eidolith, each member of her party has their own Eidolith. The Materia is also what allows Tifa and her allies to do magic from a green one, Lightning on the other hand couldn't do magic until she was branded an L'Cie and even after the mask was lifted from her, the tasks that Lightning was given by the gods allows her to continue using magic for her divine tasks. The two have also lost their parents to death, and had to leave their own home towns. Which is how Tifa became to be with AVALANCHE, eco-terrorist insurgent groups who seek to save the planet from the misuse of Mako energy and opposing the actions of the Shinra Electric Power Company. While Lightning is acquainted with the resistance group NORA through her ally, friend and future brother-in-law Snow Villiers. The leaders of those groups, Barret Wallace and Snow, are also members of their FF parties. Before becoming friends with those groups, Lightning was a Guardian Corp until she became an L'Cie while trying to save her sister. Tifa on the other hand had played tour guide to the visiting SOLDIERs, until Sephiroth learned part of the truth behind his origins and went on a rampage where Tifa's father was one of the many to be killed by him; and gotten herself injured by Sephiroth when she tried to avenge her father. Their other common link is that both of them have been surrounded by a power, colored wave that contains souls of the dead. The Lifestream and the Chaos, where dead are able talk to their loved ones through it. In Tifa's FF world the Lifestream is its primary energy source when it is used to make Mako, while the affects of Mako poisoning can cause a person's identity and personality to be phased through by the millions of souls and their memories coursing through the green colored stream. Tifa had a few brief encounters with Mako, as well as the green colored stream itself, and had became part of a group that wanted to stop people from misusing it for greed. While the Chaos had pulled Lightning into Valhalla so the Goddess could make the Guardian Cop her knight, and sometime after Lightning later became the Savior as she works to save souls in Nova Chrysalia, she comes across ways of Chaos and had collected Soul Seeds from within from when she isn't battling monsters that appear in it, Lightning learns a few things about the Chaos itself and people that are connected to it. Living and Dead. Fanon While the ship between Lightning and Tifa isn't very popular as the het ship between Cloud x Lightning, it is still supported as one of the liked Final Fantasy crossover ships, since both women are strong that have stood up to those in power so they could save their worlds. The ship, that is between femslash and friendship, is commonly focused on the Dissidia universe, since it is a Final Fantasy game series that has them meeting and fighting beside each other as allies in canon; which sometimes has fans place both of them with Yuna to make a fanon Final Fantasy girl trio. Some fans are hoping that Lightning will get added to the Kingdom Hearts series, like Tifa has in Kingdom Hearts II. Which is why a few fans use her Dissidia render model to create MMD fanart of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy fanon universe, with a few extra Final Fantasy characters. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Lightning/Tifa (FFXIII) on FanFiction.Net :Lightning/Tifa (Dissidia) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : Trivia *Both Tifa and Lightning's Final Fantasy parties have many similarities and traits, in gender, choice of weapons, perfusions and even skin color. Even though some of their similar traits are with the same person or with two separate people. **Barret Wallace and Snow Villiers are leaders of groups that fight for the people by rising up against those in power. **Aerith Gainsborough and Oerba Dia Vanille are one of the young adult women in their parties, that both wear pink colored clothing. **Yuffie Kisaragi and Hope Estheim are young teenage child. **Red XIII, Cait Sith and the Chocobo Chick are animals, even though Cloud's party has two while the Chocobo chick in Lightning's party don't take part in battles and is more a spirit lifting companion. In Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning Returns, however, a white Chocobo serves as her battle-partner in the Wild Lands. **Cid Highwind and Sazh Katzroy are piolets. **Barret and Sazh are of African descent, have firearms as their weapon of choice and are close with a young child. **Cid and Oerba Yun Fang wield lances. ***While Lightning and Cloud Strife wield blades and act as the leaders of their parties, along with Tifa and Snow choosing to use their fists. *One of the DLC packs in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII can allow Lightning to obtain and wear two sets of FFVII clothing that belongs to Cloud and Aerith. *The summon monsters featured in both of their FF games are Odin, Shiva, Alexander, Bahamut, Ifrit, Cactuar and Titan. **FFXIII's version of Shiva is spit into two known as the Twin Sisters of Shiva, Stiria and Nix, and when they join together to form their Gestalt Mode takes the form of a motorcycle. The vehicle that Cloud is commonly seen riding on, and FFXIII-2 has had Lightning commanding her own pair of the twin Shiva sisters; but doesn't ride on their joined Gestalt mode.